Physical Therapy
by One Nutty Tree
Summary: I wrote this a long time ago but didn't put in on here because I didn't think I knew the show well enough to write about it, but I think I'll let you guys judge. Basically this is about the support or lack of it that Barney receives after he accident with the bus.
1. Chapter 1

Barney hated physical therapy. He _really _hated it. He thought he'd never disapprove of anything containing the word "physical" but it appeared that he'd finally met his match (not including physical geography).

Marshall stupidly asked him what he was doing didn't help. Barney shot his friend a withering look.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Glaring." Marshall replied and stared at his shoes. "Effectively."

Barney sighed.

"If it isn't obvious, I'm trying to re-learn how to walk!" he snapped.

"Can I watch?" asked Marshall, looking up.

He seemed completely oblivious to the venom in Barney's voice.

"If you must."

Marshall sat down.

With the help of the nurse Barney moved his foot a tiny step forwards. He hated this. He could barely control his own legs. The frustration was rather overwhelming. Another tiny step was made. After what felt like an eon the nurse suggested that he should take a break. Barney promptly collapsed into his wheelchair.

"Same time tomorrow." said the woman.

"Sure." he replied, winking.

It had become a reflex over time. The nurse rolled her eyes and left, leaving Marshall and Barney together.

There were a few minutes of awkward silence which Marshall eventually broke.

"That looked like it was going well." he said optimistically.

Barney's eyes sent daggers at his friend.

"Well? I'm stuck here for the entire summer! I should be out there, getting laid but instead I'm wasting time in a hospital where I don't have enough complete bones to enjoy myself!"

"You're not the only person having a miserable summer." Marshall protested.

"Oh yeah because being engaged is so horrible." Barney replied, thinking of Ted and Stella.

"I'm unemployed." Marshall pointed out.

"But you're not broke to the point where you can't walk!"

Marshall took a few minutes to absorb this.

"You really don't like it here do you?" he said eventually.

"Whatever gave you that idea; was it my frosty glare or the pig that powers your brain starting to fly?"

Marshall ignored the insult and tried to positive about his friend's situation.

"Come on, it's not that bad here."

"Then why does something bad have to happen to land people in this hell hole?"

"Maybe if you just looked both ways when you were – "

"Ted was in hospital Marshall – I had other things on my mind!"

Marshall gave up. They had reached stalemate.

Barney changed topic.

"Could you get me out?" he asked desperately.

"Don't you want to regain the use of your legs?"

"I'm sick and tired of feeling helpless! If I'm going to be pathetic I'd rather be at home." Barney paused. He hadn't meant to say that. "Do you know how many bangable chicks there are round this place?" he said hurriedly. "None!"

Marshall couldn't help but wonder if this was due to the wheelchair and the fact that the nurses were meant to be helping him get better, not take advantage of him, but somehow he had a feeling that common sense was not the best tactic to use on his friend. It hadn't worked so far.


	2. Chapter 2

"I think that place is really getting Barney down." Marshall later told his friends as they congregated at the local pub.

"Maybe we should go visit him." suggested Lily.

"How about this weekend?" added Robin.

"I don't know guys, I promised Stella that we'd have a homecooked meal."

"Yeah because that worked out so well last time!"

Ted rolled his eyes.

"A non-fatal meal. If I'm going to marry her I should get to know her."

"And you'll get plenty of other opportunities," Lily insisted. "but I think a friend in need should come first. I'm sure she'd understand."

"Especially when it's kind of your fault he's in hospital in the first place." muttered Marshall.

Everyone stared at him.

"What?" he said.

"Honey that's a terrible thing to say!" Lily exclaimed.

"But it is true." he added.

Lily seemed a little lost for words at this statement.

"Hey! It is not my fault Barney got into that accident! He broke the roommate agreement." Ted protested.

"If anything it was my fault," said Robin, looking down. "if I hadn't slept with him –"

Again the entire group protested.

"Okay!" Lily virtually yelled, bringing the argument to a close. "Let's just blame the bus driver."

The others considered this for a few seconds, then nodded in agreement.

"So it's settled;" she announced. "we visit Barney this weekend.

* * *

So, that Saturday they showed up at the hospital. Barney was undergoing another session of physical therapy and it was not going well. He really _really_ missed his suits and couldn't seem to get his mind off them. Yet somehow, he was making progress. He managed to walk to the end of the section before falling over. It hurt. A lot. _Where's the nurse when you need her? _he wondered. Barney stayed on the floor for a few seconds, panting, but then he heard applause.

He slowly turned his head to see his friends tanding by the door, clapping. He smiled despite his foul mood and grabbed hold of the pole by his side. Slowly he used it to push himself up into a standing position.

"What are you guys doing here?" Barney asked.

"Marshall thought we should come by and check on you." said Ted, approaching his friend.

"Yeah. It hasn't been quite the same without your legen – wait for it – dariness." Robin joked, coming forwards.

Barney smiled. God it was good to see her – no, them.

"I'm fine, but thanks for coming."

He didn't want his friends to see him like this.

The others exchanged glances, surprised by his dismissal.

"We come bearing gifts." said Ted.

Barney's grin rapidly grew in size.

"Awesome! Give me a minute." With a look of deep concentration on his face, he made his way over to the wheelchair and sat down. "Gimme!"

As the group lined up, he smiled to himself. Maybe this wouldn't be such a sucky summer after all.


End file.
